Living on a Prayer
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Carly And Amelia are two normal 18 year old girls, but when a trip to the Goon Dock beach goes horribly wrong, that could all change. just how do you survive being kept hostage by 3 Fratellis? can you survive? possible Francis/OC, Jake/OC please tell me if you think anyone is out of character or anything Xx
1. Chapter 1

_**It's me again. So yeah I am really excited about this one. I actually have motivation… I will get back to my other ones eventually but until then please be patient. My OCs are…**_

_**Amelia- Long, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, 5ft 10, wears glasses when reading, slim.**_

_**Carly- Long, curly brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 5ft 5, wears makeup, medium weight.**_

_**Lucas- Shot dark brown hair, grey/blue eyes, pale skin 5ft 10, very strong but slim built.**_

_**Enjoy… Xx**_

"Hurry up Carly, were gonna be late", I heard Amelia shout from another room in the house. Looking up from the book I was reading I stood and walked into the room I was most likely to find her in, the Kitchen. Sure enough there she was, wearing her tan Jodhpurs, a blue checked, short sleeved blouse with a red bandana and knee high black riding boots.

"I'm Ready", I said just as excited as she was, I was wearing pale blue jodhpurs, a white t-shirt and a navy blue bandana around my neck loosely, as well as black knee high riding boots. We were going for a ride with our horses Alonzo and Samson. Alonzo is a 17.2hh black and white Paint horse and Samson (my boy) is a 16.3hh dark bay Danish Warmblood. I got Samson tacked up and in the trailer before setting off towards Goon Docks.

I was 16 the last time I was there and we had took Amelia's dog Bailey down near the caves when he ran off and started attacking a man who was sitting on the rocks. Amelia grabbed him and I took him back to Amelia's house that she shared with her friend Lucas just outside the town, while Amelia stayed to apologise to the man for the scare. Apparently he was called Francis and luckily Bailey hadn't bit him, he had been waiting on his brother and mum who exploring the caves.

Now I was 18, I was an adult and it felt good to be able to drive and buy drink, not that I ever really drank. By the time we arrived on the beach, it was about 12:30 and all the kids were down playing in the ocean, I quickly spotted my cousin, Clarke or "mouth" to his friends. I waved to him and he waved back before continuing to play with his friends. We got the horses unloaded and made our way down onto the sand. We decided to walk out to the caves and gallop back, so that the horses were warmed up a little, and then go for a walk around the town. As we passed the busy part of the beach we spotted a black Jeep sitting in a blind spot from the road, as if someone was trying to hide it but we saw no one. Breaking into a trot we covered the rest of the beach quickly and reached the caves. It was the same ones from last time,

"Hey I wonder if your friends still here" I said cheekily, Knowing that Amelia had a little crush on him,

"What was his name again? Francis? Do you want me to call him?", I said laughing and Amelia went bright red, shaking her head and looking at something behind me, wondering what she was looking at I turned around to see an old woman (or at least I think it was a woman) and two men. One of the men, who looked eerily familiar, was giving me a weird look.

" Boys! Grab 'em", I heard her shout and the two men came towards us, grabbed our reins and pulled us off before letting the horses go. They covered our mouths to muffle our screams and dragged us back to the Jeep before opening the two back doors and throwing us in, then sitting on either side of us so we were stuck between them. The woman began to drive away and I was terrified. What was going to happen to us? I looked over to Amelia, she was staring at the man next to her "Francis?" she asked, only loud enough for him and myself to hear, he smirked and winked at her before looking straight ahead again. I could feel the eyes of the other man, the one next to me, burning into my back, but I was too afraid to look at him, instead following Amelia and Francis and looking straight ahead. Hopefully we would get out of this alive and well…

_**What do you think? I haven't actually saw the goonies yet but I hope I have the Jist of it. I ordered it from Amazon but it hasn't come yet and I couldn't wait… please review and tell me what you think. I am going to try and pair these two with the Fratelli Brothers in case you didn't already get that and I haven't ever seen any other fanfiction about these two to help me so if you know one, please send me a link or tell me what it's called. Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I've saw the Goonies now. I really enjoyed it and I didn't realise that Jake was such a good singer ha haa. Ok so this is my new chapter, enjoy Xx**_

After 3 hours of driving down country roads, we finally stopped outside an old mill. I was really starting to worry now, I had no idea where I was, so even if I managed to run away I would be hopelessly lost. Francis and who I guessed was his brother opened the doors and pulled us out before walking up to the mill. The woman opened the door and we were taken inside before the door slammed shut behind us, locking us in. the mill was dark, cold, damp and dusty, not somewhere you wanted to be, especially when your arachnophobic _and_ claustrophobic. I could see Amelia shivering and shying away from the woman behind Francis. I jumped when I felt a large hand clamp on my shoulder and looked up, the man was smiling at me, it was almost comforting until I remembered that they were the ones who kidnapped us. The woman came over with some ropes and handed them to the men, "Jake, Francis. Tie 'em up", she said gruffly before heading into another room, "Yes Ma", they replied simultaneously before tying our wrists together and sitting us against a wall before tying our ankles.

"Amelia right?" asked Francis rather hesitantly, I saw my friend nod and smile a little, then he looked at me, "I-I'm Carly", I said realising that they didn't know my name.

"Francis"

"Jake"

I nodded in acknowledgement of their names and they walked into the same room as their Ma, leaving us in the cold, dark room. All alone.

**Mouth P.O.V **

It was getting late and I was starting to worry about my cousin Carly, it had been almost four hours since she set off along the beach with Amelia and she still hadn't come back. I saw two shapes moving along the beach at a fast pace and soon realised that it was Samson and Alonzo, the girl's horses. I was relieved, they were ok, probably went around the town first then galloped back, the horses were only about 30 feet away now. Hold on, the girls weren't on them, the horses had no riders, where were they, they weren't green enough to have both fell off, they were experienced riders. But why weren't they here?

**Brand P.O.V**

I was sitting on the rocks with Andy when Mouth and Mike came running over with Carly and Amelia's horses. "What are doing, you can't ride them" I said but then I realised that they both looked terrified like they did when Mike and Chunk broke that ornament in the house. " They didn't come back Brand, The horses did but they didn't" Shouted Mouth in a panicked tone which was rare for him, so I got them to put the horses back in the trailer and got in, I had a spare pair of keys that Lucas had gave me in case of an emergency, before driving off to Amelia and Lucas' house. That would be the first place they would go if something happened.

**Lucas P.O.V**

I was cleaning my car when I heard Amelia's Trailer pull up, I smiled, she was late and I was gonna make sure she knew that. "you missed dinner you idiot" I said cheekily before I suddenly realised that Brand was driving. Andy, Mike and Mouth were there too. "Where's the girls?" I asked nervously, knowing how unlike them it was to run off. The look Brand gave me told me all I needed to know…

**Mike P.O.V**

While the others started to make silly assumptions, I started to really think about it. If they didn't normally run off then maybe someone took them, but who? Where did Mouth say they were going? Oh yeah the caves, the same caves we had been to about two years before when we ran into the Fratellis, coming to think of it, they had gotten out of jail last week. What if they went back to the caves to look for a way back in. they could have run into the girls and took them hostage. What if they had killed them! "Guys! I think I know what happened" I said quickly, they all started shouting at me to tell them what so I pulled my assumption together and told them. "the Fratellis got out of jail last week, what if they ran into Carly and Amelia down the caves and took them hostage!" I shouted. Everyone went quite in sudden realisation before deciding to split up and search for them.

**Amelia P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, Francis was back! As terrified as I was, I was glad to see him again, it made me feel safe, even if I knew he would probably hurt us rather than help us, I had to believe that somewhere, deep down, he was good. Now all I had to worry about was Jake and their Ma. I didn't really know why they had kidnapped us other than the fact that they were probably doing something illegal and needed hostages. All thoughts of that stopped, however, when the most amazing smell washed over the room. My stomach rumbled loudly and I heard Carly's do the same, "you're hungry too huh?" I asked weakly, she nodded and smiled sadly, "I never had any breakfast this morning", she whispered, "Me neither", I replied calmly. Carly was much more panicky than I was so if I acted like nothing was wrong, she would feel safer. We sat in silence for a minute or so, huddled together before we heard someone singing in what I guessed was Italian, it was really good and I soon realised that it wasn't Francis, he didn't sound like that, so either there was someone else here or it was Jake, my question was soon answered as Jake walked in still singing and holding 4 pizza boxes, explaining the smell. Francis and his Ma came in right behind him and sat at a table before taking a box each and digging in. Jake came over and pulled up a chair before opening a box and sitting it between Carly and I, then he untied our wrists, " Hope you girls like pepperoni" he said happily, confused, I looked over to Carly who was looking at Jake with the same look I had, he simply motioned to the pizza before taking a bite of his own. Cautiously, we started to eat the pizza, surprised at how good it was. Soon we were all done and Francis and Ma left again, Jake tied our wrists again and went to follow. "Thank You", I heard Carly say just as he opened the door. He paused and smiled at her, "Your Welcome", he said cheerfully before walking out and closing the door, Maybe he wasn't so bad either. Once again we were alone. But this time, I felt safe enough to drift into a deep sleep.

_**Huge thanks to HelloMrSunshine for reviewing and following this story. Also check out their story, "Behind these hazel eyes" It's AWESOME!**_

_**Thanks for reading and see ya soon. Xx**_


End file.
